Terahertz-gigahertz waves have been used in some applications during the past years. For example, it has been used in security screening tools because of its unique transmission properties that identifies concealed objects, such as a metal weapon hidden under the fiber clothing. The terahertz-gigahertz system requires housing to hold and/or connect the part(s) of the THz system. The development of high performance Terahertz-Gigahertz (THz) systems, such as THz image systems and THz communication systems, relies upon that both external electromagnetic (EM) noise and internal stray Terahertz-Gigahertz waves are negligible. These considerations are crucial because the wavelength of the THz waves (a few mm) is comparable to the dimensions of elements of the THz system itself. Therefore, a suitable THz system's housing that can effectively reduce reflection from the system interior and absorb EM waves from the exterior at the same time is critical.
Till now, some well-known skills use the non-smooth surface to reduce the reflection of incident EM waves. Just for examples, a non-smooth surface having many pin-like or wedge-like structures whose geometrical configurations may significantly modify the propagation of the incident EM waves. Some other well-known skills use specific material(s) to reduce reflection and enhance absorption of the incident EM waves, even other EM noise. Just for example, electrically insulating and silicone-based elastomer which comprises room temperature polymerizing aromatic/aliphatic hydrocarbon substituted polysiloxane with an inert, electrically insulating, powdered siliceous filler and a curing agent. Just for reference, U.S. Pat. No. 7,940,204, U.S. Pat. No. 6,674,609, U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,299 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,402 are some of these well-known skills. However, all these well-known skills are not preferable to form a scalable (in terms of its size and its structural complexity), lightweight, compact, robust, and inexpensive THz system's housing capable of minimizing at least the interference of undesired stray terahertz-gigahertz waves.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a housing for the terahertz-gigahertz system to minimize both the external noise and internal stray EM waves for THz system application such as imaging, communicating or future-developed applications.